


Bench - Small Marliza Fic

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/F, F/M, I wanted a marliza fic because it's pride month, I'M NOT DEAD, M/M, actually sort of, anyways enjoy, fuck Alex he's an asshole, or don't because it's not like he needs to cheat on his two side guys, we get it he's a ho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 11:02:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14933001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Eliza broke up with Alexander after he cheated on her with Maria. But things change when she learns both sides of the story





	Bench - Small Marliza Fic

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not dead actually
> 
> Nobody ever betas my works so I'm sorry if there's any errors

The first thing that Maria noticed was the woman sitting next to her on the bench, looking over her with a concerned look on her face.

“Um, are you okay, ma'am?”

She felt a giddy, childish grin find its way onto her face. “Yes. Um, you're very pretty.”

The woman flushed, the action complimenting her fair but slightly tanned cheeks beautifully. Maria found herself reddening a bit.

“Thank you. My name is Eliza Schuyler.”

“Oh, um.” Maria's eyes widened, and she looked down at her lap. She then plastered a smile on her face and looked Eliza in the eye. “Maria Lewis.”

“Maria?” Eliza tapped her lip, as if trying to recall something. “Hmm.”

“James Reynolds is my ex and I'm really sorry about everything that happened with Alexander and I'm not going to pin the blame on him but James forced me to do it and I'm so sorry please don't hate me,” she said in one breath.

Eliza processed this, and her expression softened.

“Oh, don't worry. I knew somehow that you were the innocent party. Alex, on the other hand ― not so much. We broke up.”

“I-I’m sorry,” Maria said, and Eliza giggled.

“I'm not. You shouldn't be. As it turns out, he was also having an affair with two other guys ― separately, of course. His best friend and then his so-called 'enemy’.” They shared a look, then grinned, Eliza rolling her eyes playfully.

“So, want to, um, get coffee sometime?” Maria stammered, and Eliza seemed surprised.

“Like a date?”

“I, um, I don't know, maybe, or maybe, like―”

“I'm, sorry, I'm not gay.”

Maria bit her lip in thought, then turned back to Eliza. “What do you look for in a man?”

“Honesty, I guess, loyalty, a sense of humor―”

“No, like, physically.”

“I― I like people more for their personality.”

“So wanna give it a shot?”

Shrugging, Eliza looked away, smiling shyly. “I dunno.”

“Don't worry, you won't 'catch the gay’ or whatever.  It's just experimenting, expanding your field of interests a bit. Unless of course you're super, like, homophobic―”

“Sure. And, I mean, I think homosexuality is okay, as long as it's not, well, intimate out of wedlock. I do believe in God firmly, so what I think is morally okay probably won't change.”

“Yeah. I got that. Don't worry, I won't touch you or anything,” Maria winked. “Unless you want that. So when should we, y'know, go?”

“I'm free right now,”

“Great!” Maria grabbed Eliza's hand loosely, and pulled her up. “How does OCB sound?”

“Sure,” Eliza smiled, and they walked off.

 

―

 

“So, why were you sitting on the bench?” Eliza asked. “All by yourself?”

“Um, I, I get lonely? A lot of people think I'm a hooker, or a prossie, or something. I have a few good friends, like John; but his dad won't let us hang out because he doesn't want John to ‘catch the gay’.”

Eliza scoffed. “Henry Laurens’ son?” Maria nodded, and Eliza said, “Henry's full of shit.”

At this, Maria seemed taken aback.

“What?”

“I-I didn't take you as the type to swear.”

“Eh. Most don't.”

“Why did you sit next to me?”

“I―” Eliza sipped her slushie, reminding Maria that they did have slushies now. Hers was melting, she hadn't touched it.

Eliza's eyes were too infatuating.

“Why?”

“I dunno, I was drawn to you.”

“God?”

“I didn't think you were religious,” Eliza teased, and Maria simply shrugged and sipped on her slushie, a smile playing at her lips.

“Maybe we should stop assuming things?”

“Yeah,” Eliza agreed. Just then, Alexander walked in with none other than Thomas Jefferson, and on top of that, his hand was in Thomas' pants.

“Quick, kiss me,” Eliza said, noticing how Alexander was glancing towards the edge of his peripheral. Maria wasted no time, leaning over the table and capturing Eliza's mouth with her lips. To add, she cupped Eliza's delicate chin in her hands, and felt Eliza part her lips a bit. They both ignored the confused looks of an older couple a few seats away, finally pulling apart. Maria's eyes met Alexander's accidentally, and she looked away, noticing Thomas’ agape mouth.

Then Thomas laughed. “Oh my God, Alexander, look, your ex and your side chick hooked up!”

“Just because you're gonna burn in hell for using God's name in vain doesn't mean you need to broadcast it to the world, loudass,” Maria retorted, cupping her hands around her mouth to make the sound louder.

“We got some Christian lesbians?” the lady behind them asked. Eliza shrugged, grinning apologetically. She then twisted around, making eye contact with first Alexander, and next Thomas.

“Please don't get jealous because you two can't find your soulmates,” Eliza said smoothly, then turned back to Maria, who had turned red.

“Whoa, whoa, sorry, man,” Thomas said quickly, putting his hands up in mock surrender. “Let's order and get out of here, babe,” he murmured to Alex.

“Hey, there's nothing wrong with having sex drive,” Alexander said loudly to Eliza, completely ignoring Thomas.

“Babe. Let's just go,” Thomas said more firmly. The two girls decided to ignore them.

“Well, he seems like a jerk.”

“He was, but he's worse around Thomas,” Eliza exhaled.

“Probably thinks he needs to compensate for the height difference with shitty retorts,” Maria snickered.

Eliza smirked, lifting an eyebrow. “You don't seem to do that though.”

“Whoa, wait. Number one, our height difference isn't that significant. And two, we're not a couple.”

“Not yet,” Eliza responded slyly.

**Author's Note:**

> OCB was my favorite restaurant until it closed, so don't sue me I guess


End file.
